Reverse Psycology for Yamis
by blue leafy
Summary: [Yaoi]mm,yy,rb. Evil is pitted against Good. Ultimately, there can only be one winner...but what has this got to do with the title and why is the summary so cliche and so generally vague?


Reverse Psychology for Yamis  
  
My first YUGIOH fanfic ^_^  
  
Now for the one and only disappointment of all authors. This one thing that 99% of the authors in the fanfiction.net hate to type out.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
random voice: STOP IT!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.Alright.  
  
Presenting, Disclaimer AKA Reality:  
  
I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Names of yamis:  
  
Yami-Yami yugi Bakura-Yami ryou Marik-Yami malik  
  
Warnings: YAOI, OOC and some sap Pairings: Marik/ Malik, Ryou/ Bakura, Yami/ Yugi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Malik was in Marik's arms, glaring hatefully.  
  
"I hate you!" Malik spat.  
  
Marik hung a delighted evil grin on his face.  
  
"You killed my father! You are evil, spiteful, psychotic, sadistic, scheming, cruel and does not care for anything except yourself and your own benefits!" Malik screamed.  
  
Marik's grin widened before he hissed, "You're right. I do not care for you at all and hope you can die in my hands the worst ways possible when you are of no use!" and he started nuzzling Malik's neck.  
  
"The feelings are mutual and I hate you!" Malik gasped  
  
"Do you know that you are cute?" Marik quipped suddenly, causing a blush to spread rapidly on Malik's cheeks.  
  
"Marik, you are evil."  
  
"I know, and am darn proud of it!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Marik?" Malik inquired softly with an underlying tone of danger.  
  
"Yeah?" A totally missing the dangerous tone Marik answered.  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Malik hid his face in the shadows of his hair as he said, "You are not evil, spiteful, psychotic, sadistic, scheming, cruel and does not care for anything except yourself and your own benefits."  
  
Marik was shocked  
  
"I am not?"  
  
"Yes! You are kind, brave, honorable, caring, cute, adorable and reminds me of a pink, fluffy, harmless, cute little bunny!" [note that at this point of time, Malik shows a pair of sparkly eyes as Marik deflates with each word of 'praise']  
  
"You think so?" Marik asks weakly.  
  
"Yup! You are the good kind of yami, just like Yami!" Malik chirped happily.  
  
"Just like the pharaoh?" Marik gulped.  
  
"No! I think you are even better! You are the best yami, one could ever have and because of all your good points, I love you!" [note that Marik was close to tears] [audience includes a going to burst with laughter Bakura, two staring, wide-eyed hikaris and an amused Yami]  
  
"Marik, I promise that I shall follow you even to the ends of Earth, singing your praises and telling you how much I love you, for eternity!" Malik declared.  
  
This was the last straw as Marik broke down, ran to the door to escape from the place, only to find it locked.  
  
Marik was last seen clawing at the door desperately as the limelight focused on a snickering Bakura.  
  
"Ha! Pathetic guy! And he calls himself a dark side!" Bakura amused mood stayed for a while before he felt an ominous feeling. He whirled around to search for the origin of the ominous feeling, to find a pair of sparkly eyes on a face that looked like his.  
  
Soon, it was noted that Bakura joined Marik in the action of clawing at the door.  
  
A pair of sparkly eyes fell on the last sane yami in the room, who was calmly drinking tea.  
  
"It won't work, Yugi. I am not like the other two at the door. I am not as evil and weak as them."  
  
A synchronized pair of "Hey!" was heard as the clawing on the door was stopped for a moment. May I emphasize on ' a moment' as it resumed when twin pairs of sparkly eyes caught the figures of the ones who cried out 'Hey' yet again.  
  
"Yami is kind, brave, honorable, caring, cute, adorable and reminds me of a pink, fluffy, cute little bunny! You are the best yami, one could ever have and because of all your good points, I love you, and I promise that I shall follow you even to the ends of Earth, singing your praises and telling you how much I love you, for eternity!" Yugi declared without even pausing to breathe.  
  
"As do I." Yami replied before placing Yugi on his lap and kissing him gently.  
  
Witnessing such sappiness, the two other hikaris awed with wonder.  
  
Far off at the door, the two other yamis just groaned,  
  
" Oh Ra, kill us!"  
  
Fin 


End file.
